The Girl Under The Mask
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Face Paints Of All Colors". Zambanza runs to escape the Celestialsapiens, but the four are determined to find her and show her that she has nothing to fear while Devon and Ben are on a mission to help the young clown girl not be afraid of affection. :)


**Hey, y'all! :) Here is the long-awaited sequel to "Face Paints Of All Colors" by guestsurprise, which can be found on my page. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Zambanza, Celesto, and Devon belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

**The Girl Under The Mask**

"So where is this little cutie?" Zeus asked Celesto.

"She's around here somewhere," the other Celestialsapien said.

"Even though she's met us briefly, it seems she's still shy," Alien X said with a chuckle.

"We'll have to work on that, but as you know, no one can avoid us Celestialsapiens, especially when we want to meet them," Apollo said.

"That is true, son," Zeus said with a smile. "Now, let's see if we can locate Zambanza."

It only took a moment and they smiled before vanishing in mid-air. Ben smiled. "I think they found her," he said to Devon.

"I better get going too," the boy said. "I'll probably wait until they've got her before I head in."

Ben chuckled, knowing his nephew wanted to help the young magician not feel so afraid of affection.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the woods..._

Zambanza was walking down the path, taking in the fresh air, using her magic to help some of the flowers grow, which made her smile.

"Oh, Zambanza," she heard a voice singsong.

Jumping in surprise, she held her wand in a defensive position, looking around with wide eyes. "Who's there?!" She demanded, trying to keep her voice level.

"You were right, Celesto. She is a cute little one," came a deep voice.

"And a brave one too," said another voice.

"Zambanza," said a voice right in her ear and she yelped, spinning around to face whoever was behind her, but no one was there.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out, feeling a little scared right now. She normally wouldn't get scared, but this was unnerving her right now.

"We can't do that, Zambanza," said the first voice. "We want to meet you officially."

"Plus, we need to prove to you that you're not a menace," said the second voice.

Okay, now the clown girl would admit she was afraid and she lifted up her wand, opening her mouth to speak some magic words to vanish. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, making her squeak in surprise before her wand was gently pulled out of her hand. "Gotcha," said the third voice as the arms around her tightened a bit.

"Let's get her to our place," said the fourth voice as the area around them turned white with the four Celestialsapiens teleporting away.

Zambanza struggled hard. "Let me go!" She demanded.

"Not yet, little one," the one holding her said. "We've got a wiggle worm here, guys."

"Perhaps we better use the energy cuffs," said the first one who had spoken.

As Zambanza's vision cleared with the white glow dying down, she found herself looking at three Celestialsapiens, one of them being Celesto and the other two begin tall and muscular. The tallest one had three gold bands on his upper arms and his eyes were green and white while the other tall, but slightly shorter, one beside him had two gold bands on his upper arms and his eyes were green and gold. Recognizing the two tall ones to be from the courts, the clown girl struggled harder, but energy cuffs came around her wrists and ankles, keeping her from getting away. "Easy, Zambanza," came the first voice again and she looked up into the green eyes of Alien X, who was holding her in his arms.

The other three came forward. "So this is the little one that the Plumbers were after and Rachel went into Level 10 Lockdown to make the Plumbers stop chasing the little one so that she could be officially adopted," the tallest one said.

The girl looked up at him in fear. "How do you know that?" She asked, looking at him warily.

The one beside him chuckled. "Because my father is the one I contacted when I heard about the Level 10 Lockdown and he got the Courts to step in and tell the Plumbers to back off," he said.

Zambanza looked surprised. "Wait, Aunt Rachel put the mansion on Level 10 Lockdown to get the Plumbers to stop chasing me?" She asked. "Why? And what does Level 10 Lockdown mean exactly?"

"It means that within a certain frame of time, an agreement had to be met or the Mansion and the inhabitants would disappear, never to return," Celesto said. "Rachel had already selected a safe haven for everyone if the Level 10 went into full effect, but thankfully, an agreement was reached before that happened."

"Okay, but why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted you to be adopted and the Plumbers were standing in the way of that," said the one with two gold bands on his arms.

"She cares about you, little one," said the tallest Celestialsapien. "Just as we do."

Zambanza didn't look too sure, to which Alien X placed her on a bed and the four sat down beside her. She looked at them all, but didn't see any hostility. She saw only concern and something else she couldn't identify. "Now, how about proper introductions," Celesto said. "I'm Celesto."

"I'm Alien X," said the one to her right, gently ruffling her hair. She slightly flinched at the contact, but saw him smile gently at her.

"I'm Apollo, also known as Sergeant Williams," said the being with two gold bands.

Zambanza's eyes went wide. "You...You were him?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "I was keeping an eye on my friends and their family."

Chuckles filled the room before the being with three gold bands on his arms stepped forward. "I am Zeus, Apollo's father and one of the four highest Celestialsapiens of the Court," he said.

The poor girl grew afraid at that, especially when she recognized him from before. She tried to escape, but the energy cuffs held strong. Zeus moved closer and picked up the young girl, holding her as a father would a young child. "Now, now. Shh, don't be afraid," he said soothingly, one large hand gently rubbing her head.

She went still as he continued shushing her gently and rocking her. She was also confused. How could an alien who knew she was a menace be kind to her and treat her as if she was one of his own? "Because I'm not close-minded like my associates," Zeus said, having heard her question in her mind.

"You...You can read minds?" She asked in fear.

"Yes," he said. "Though not all the time."

That filled her with a little relief and she saw him smile. "I think you are in desperate need of some tickles, little one," he said, turning to the others. "Boys, let's give our niece a proper Celestialsapien welcome."

"Yes, sir," Alien X and Celesto said in unison.

Apollo chuckled as his eyes glowed. "She's very ticklish," he said.

"Then let's begin," said Zeus as his fingers went for Zambanza's neck, making her squeak and giggle before she squealed as Alien X tickled her feet, Apollo tickled her knees, and Celesto tickled her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAN'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Celesto blew a raspberry into her stomach and kept it up, making her squeal as she squirmed harder, but the cuffs held fast and the four aliens continued tickling her, chuckling.

"What a little cutie," Zeus said.

"She really is cute," Apollo said.

"And not the uptight girl she tries to portray herself as," Alien X said, tickling the young girl's toes. Her giggle had him laughing as she tried to pull her feet out of his grasp, but that proved impossible.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Celesto cooed. "Who's our ticklish little niece?"

Zambanza laughed until she began gasping for air. Hearing this, the four Celestialsapiens stopped, letting her rest and recover before she looked up at them and they smiled. "So, are we scary now?" Apollo asked, playfully poking the young girl's stomach.

She giggled, but shook her head before looking at Zeus, who smiled. "I don't think my cute great-niece is a nuisance," he said, picking her up and making the energy cuffs disappear. "Just someone who needs a lot of TLC."

"And who needs to be shown that affection is something she needs," said Alien X.

She looked at them. "I...I...," she tried to say.

Apollo chuckled. "You can't fool us, Zambanza," he said gently, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "We can see the girl under the mask."

"And we're going to help you see that affection is a good thing and that you are loved," Celesto said.

Zambanza looked down, but Zeus tilted her chin up gently. "You never have to be afraid of us, little one," he said, hugging her gently, kissing her forehead in affection.

She normally would have shied away, but...their words struck a chord in her and she looked a little pensive, but not as afraid. "Can...Can I have my wand back?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Alien X said, giving it back to her. "Oh, by the way, we reinforced it so that no one can break it again."

She looked at him in surprise and looked down at her wand, seeing it glimmer and shine with the power and it was indeed strong, making her wand even stronger. Tears came to her eyes. "I...I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Don't worry, we know," Apollo said with a smile. "And we love you, Zambanza."

She looked at him in surprise and he nodded. "Yes, we do," Alien X said.

"And that won't change," Celesto said.

"Nor will we let you forget it," Zeus said as all four hugged her.

The young clown girl sighed a little before hugging them back. "Thank you," she said softly. "And...thanks for not pushing me to..., um,"

"Reveal yourself under the mask?" Alien X said gently.

"Yeah," she said.

"Zambanza, we know it will take time," Apollo said. "Because we love you and we'll let you decide when you're ready to do that. And I know Rachel and the others are willing to let you decide when you're ready to show them, but they want you to remember that they love you no matter what."

A knock came at the door and Zeus opened it to find Devon standing there. "Hey, guys," he said with a smile. "Did you find her?"

"We did," Alien X said with a smile.

Zambanza turned her face into Zeus' shoulder, making him chuckle at her shyness. "Oh, come now, Zambanza," he said gently. "Let your cousin show you that he loves you as a cousin."

She looked unsure, but Devon smiled and tickled her, making her giggle and laugh before she caught his hands and he stopped. "So...you going to let us show you affection, Banza?" He asked with a smile.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked.

"Because it's cute and makes you giggle," he said honestly.

It was true, she was giggling a little. Ben came in and he smiled. "I see someone is feeling better," he said.

Zambanza smirked. "Alakazam!" She said, pointing her wand at him. A water balloon appeared over Ben's head and landed on him, drenching him.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise before looking at the giggling clown girl deviously. "Oh, you just asked for a big tickle torture, Banza," he said playfully.

"Let us assist you, Ben," Celesto said with a chuckle.

"I'm in," Devon said.

Zambanza squealed as the four Celestialsapiens and two boys tickled her to pieces, making her feel better and realize that they loved and cared about her.

Rachel, who was watching in the doorway, smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Don't worry, Zambanza," she said quietly. "One day, we'll see the you under the mask, but until then, expect a lot of love and affection from your family."

They would make sure she would never forget how much they loved her.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
